


The Rhythm of Drums

by snowxhanyouxqueen



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Break Up, F/M, Half-Sibling Incest, Heartbreak, Inucest, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 23:02:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowxhanyouxqueen/pseuds/snowxhanyouxqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rhythm of the obon drum beats harder, flows faster, when the blazing heat of summer meets the icy breath of winter, like a red river moving swiftly beneath silk... InuSess</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Rhythm of Drums

  
_The rhythm of the obon drum beats harder, flows faster,_   
_when the blazing heat of summer meets the icy breath of winter,_   
_like a red river moving swiftly beneath silk..._   


* * *

**The Rhythm of Drums**

* * *

"Wind Scar!"

The field was a mess as the sun began to set, casting hues of red across the already stained grass. Giant cracks surfaced the earth, tearing up dirt and fauna as the two demons danced with their blades, klinks and tings of metal clashing together like triangle instruments.

It was a deadly sound, one many had heard years before. It was a sound that the land couldn't escape until one of the foul creatures croaked or ran away.

But the two dogs knew well that this deadly dance would never end. This feud, this rivalry, couldn't only end in death, and that's what they sought out to do every time they met away from civilization. They wanted no witnesses. They knew well what they would do when they fell the other. Monsters they may be, by savages they were not. A burial would be held if there was anything left to bury. If not, the blood on their clothes would mark their battle and would suffice enough as a memorial.

"Bakusaiga!"

Poison shot from the white blade, snaking across the land, reaching out like Naraku's tentacles for the younger opponent. He jumped, flipping forwards as he brought his blade down in another attack. Three lightening like claws shot from beneath it, ripping up the ground even more as it made it's way to the larger foe.

Sesshomaru grit his fangs, jumping out of the way easily as he moved forward, slashing his blade out again in hopes that this time, just for once, his new sword and his poisonous youki would burn and dissolve his hanyou brother.

But Inuyasha had no plans to die today, moving forward as well, he met the attack straight on, raising his sword, now covering in darkness and stars.

"Meidou Zangetsuha!" The hanyou roared, bringing his blade down, creating a massive black hole that greedily sucked up the explosive smashing fang's attack.

The two demon's stood still after that, staring each other down as the hanyou panted hard, bleeding from almost everywhere. The demon, as frozen as ever, looked as if he had not broken a sweat, but he knew that they couldn't go on, just as well as he knew that Inuyasha could not see the bead of sweat that had fallen down his brow. That move there, that one that he gave his little brother because he had no use of an incomplete attack, could kill him if he charged. That is if Inuyasha even had the strength to continue to lift his blade.

"It's over, Inuyasha." The demon shouted, a light breeze picking up as he shifted his grip on the blade. "Unless you wish to die right now, you should run away with your tail between your legs. Just like every other time."

"Keh!" The hanyou coughed, blood trickling out of his mouth. "I can still take you. As I recall…every time before Naraku was defeated and you had only one arm and a shitty sword it was  _you_ who ran away like the dog you are!"

"Bold words coming from one with the mangled puppy ears."

"Shut yah trap, Sesshomaru. You're scum!"

The demon sighed and sheathed his sword, brushing off flecks of blood and dirt from his kimono sleeves. This was such a bother, the way Inuyasha never gave up, the way he stared at him so intently. What did he want him to do? Was Kagome not satisfying him enough? Did she leave? The fuck should he know, either way it was clear that the hanyou scum was in need of attention and who better to satisfy his little need than his older brother?

Sesshomaru snorted and smirked down at the thing.

"You reek of intestines and blood. Go clean up before your bitch has a fit."

With that the demon turned on his heel, walking briskly away from the hanyou as the sun finally hid itself behind the trees surrounding their battle ground.

Inuyasha fell to his knees with a small and sharp cry, sticking his sword into the ground as he peeled away his haori. Looking down, he winced at all the gashes and contusions that covered his skin. And as always, like in almost every battle, a large hole was centred above his stomach. The bastard had his hands all up in his innards again. The sick fuck.

"Kagome sure is going to have a fit…I guess I ain't going back tonight…" The hanyou chuckled and picked himself back up, using Tetsusaiga as a means of walking.

He needed a hot spring.

* * *

Deep within the western forests, Sesshomaru made his way steadily towards the one place he knew that blasted hanyou couldn't find him. He was looking forward to a night of peace, as he knew well that bringing Jaken along to one of his little battles with him would only result in the ugly imp babbling until the cows came home. No, he left him alone somewhere he was sure he would remember, but clearly forgot as soon as he left him there. Oh well, it wasn't like the little demon to not end up looking for him; but for now the demon would bask in peace and-

"Gyahh!"

The demon's eyes widened as he drew closer to his destination, and he couldn't help but walk quiter, sneaking up through the trees to see what on earth was being so loud.

Low and behold, the little shit was completely naked, up to his gaping stomach in red, scalding water. Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow, watching blood flow like a stream out of the hanyou's body, darkening the water around him. Inuyasha's face scrunched up in pain as he tried to wash the wounds, only to cry out again even louder.

The idiot was going to attract oni if he kept that racket up.

Inuyasha bent forward a little, his hair a thick curtain around his face as his eyes widened. It had been so long since he had nursed his own wounds, he was almost wishing he had gone back to the village to let Kagome and Kaeda to patch him up. But that would only result in an interrogation and some bullshit about how the wench was going to march up to his brother and tell him to back off. He couldn't have a woman defend him like that now. This was all part of the grand scheme of things. This was how it was supposed to be. Sesshomaru and him would fight until one of them died. End of story. Nothing could change.

Or could it?

The hanyou shook his head wildly, not even paying attention to the slight ripples that came towards him as someone waded into the water in front of him.

"At this rate you will bleed to death…" And even tone slipped into his twitching ears, making him shiver.

"And what do you care, Sesshomaru?" He asked, looking up at the naked demon. "You want me dead anyway."

Sesshomaru looked away thoughtfully, letting his head go side to side a little as he thought about that.

"Perhaps….Perhaps it is just to feel entertained and make you feel like you have purpose still." He eventually said, happy with his answer.

"So you're telling me that you beat me to near death, and then leave me there hanging just so we have something to do?" The hanyou scoffed and spat blood out into the water. "Bullshit. Don't pull this shit on me. You and I both know that we're supposed to kill each other."

"Again… _Perhaps._ But you never do seem to like it in the village. I've seen you mope more there than you ever did looking for Naraku."

"Maybe that's because I'm so powerful now that no one but you ever challenges me." Inuyasha smirked, his cocky attitude making Sesshomaru's body heat rise.

Gods, what was with that intense stare? The demon was sure that if his brother looked at him anymore like that he would combust.

"You stare too intently…Maybe that's why no demon challenges you."

"That's stupid to say. I do not stare!" Inuyasha stood up straighter, trying to be more dominate than he appeared, only to result in a painful wince.

He slouched forward, the demon catching his arms to keep him up.

"Fool...Hot water, though you think it may burn the wounds closed will only make them stay moist and fresh…Up…" The demon ordered, lifting the hanyou a little to prop him up on the spring's embankment.

Inuyasha sat there and sighed, feeling like a child as he crossed his legs to hide himself and watched as the demon swam over to the other side, fetching his kimono. The long, white and red fabric glistened in the water and moonlight, making the hanyou's eyes transfix on it before they darted up to his brother's physique.

He had always been a little jealous of how Sesshomaru was those couple inches above him and how he wasn't overly bulky but nice and lean; all while still being quite muscular. Kagome once jokingly compared him to a gazelle, but she would never understand how if the demon were to run naked, is leg muscles could possibly look like the creatures own hooved legs.

God, why the hell was he thinking about his naked brother's body? And comparing him to some country called…what did Kagome call it? Oh right, Africa. Some African animal.

Sesshomaru waded back to his bleeding brother taking his kimono in his hands and ripping the fabric in half. The hanyou winced, watching the fine silk rip away again and again as the demon made strips of cloth. Then, slowly, and quite cautiously, Sesshomaru stepped closer, wrapping his arms around his brother's torso, beginning to wrap up his wounds.

It was a slow process, and the closeness of the two dogs made Inuyasha's heart beat hard and his cheeks flush. Never once had his brother shown this care, or even been this close to him without attacking him. And as the demon pulled away, fingers and claws gently leaving his burning skin, the hanyou saw that his brother must have been thinking the same thing as his cheeks too were going red.

It was such an odd sight, the younger couldn't help but chuckle a little, casting his gaze down.

"What is so humourous?" The demon breathed, settling his hands on either side of the battered hanyou as he stared at him.

"You're blushing. My brother, the killing perfection himself…is blushing!" He laughed and shook his head before meeting his gaze. "Why…like…I.."

"You're blushing too, you idiot…"

"Hey! Don't call me an idiot you ass-"

The demon grabbed his brother's neck and yanked him forward, bringing his face closer to his as he inspected him. Inuyasha's eyes widened, his hands shooting out to hold onto his brother, one hand going right to his neck as well as he tried to control himself.

"What the hell…"

"Silence…"

The two stared at each other, the younger's eyes narrowing as he stared right into his brother's eyes. The area grew more silent the longer they stayed like that, water soundlessly lapping at their skin, the trees swaying with no breeze. A steady  _ **thump thump**_ came against the demon's thumb. Then again. And again. A steady pulse that soon grew quicker, making him lose all concentration and focusing on what was beneath that silken, tanned skin.

_**Thump Thump.** _

Inuyasha's breath hitched slightly as his thumb glided over a large vein, a pulse beating like a steady drum. But the longer he stroked that one area, amazed at the feeling of Sesshomaru's heart beat beneath his fingers, it grew faster.

_**Thump thump thump!** _

Sesshomaru could tell their beats were matching now, a scalding heat grew between them, nearly burning the demon as he gently pulled the hanyou into the water again. Looking down at him, their eyes softening, something in him, something that he could only peg as instinct, swelled up in his throat and he opened his mouth.

"I can feel it…" The demon whispered, fangs beginning to elongate, "Like drums…beneath your skin…"

Inuyasha let out a shaky breath, his thumb pressing down a little on the pulse he was so transfixed by.

"What have you done to me?" The demon continued to whisper, his face lowering down next to his brother's neck.

 _He's usually so calm…in control of himself…What the hell is happening to us?_ The hanyou thought as he allowed Sesshomaru to brush away his hair from his vulnerable skin, his hot breath tickling him.

"I want to sink my teeth into your flesh…" Sesshomaru continued, one hand now supporting the back of Inuyasha's head as the hanyou began to let it fall back.

Oh god, his heart wouldn't stop beating, his manhood already beginning to harden as he thought about being bitten while he was already bleeding. Inuyasha cursed himself. It seemed that with his brother, he couldn't help but be a masochist. Something was happening, and gods, he would not be the one to stop it now that he could see his brother losing control.

"I want to feel your heart beat on my tongue…" The demon breathed, pressing a hard kiss to the vein in Inuyasha's neck.

The hanyou stuck the side of his hand into his mouth to stifle a moan, his eyes darting to the demon's neck now in front of him. He leaned forward, his heart beating harder and harder as he pressed his own mouth to the similar vein.

"Then do it…"

Inuyasha snarled as Sesshomaru bared his fangs and sunk them deep into his skin with a small  _pop!_ Blood rushed hard with the beat of his brother's life force, pouring into his mouth steadily as he wrapped an arm around the tanned dog's waist, pulling him close. Something hard brushed against his own length and he moaned around Inuyasha's neck, cursing himself for being so aroused and intrigued.

The hanyou gripped him tightly, eyes squeezing shut as he bared his own fangs, wanting to know what on earth was driving him up the wall. His smaller fangs punctured the demon's skin, rewarding him with another moan as he felt blood on his tongue.

The demon couldn't believe what he was actually experiencing. Of course he had seen his parents, once a very long time ago, share in this one thing. He couldn't quite recall what it was called, but he knew that it had to do a lot with love, and it was quite dangerous. But was that it? Was this because he and his brother loved each other? From the feeling he had in his belly and what he was getting poked with, he could only come to one conclusion.

Yes. This was out of pure, unexpected love.

He could only describe Inuyasha's heart as one thing. An obon drum. It beat steadily, he knew that, but it seemed that now it was all out of sorts, the pump and beat of it going hard and fast against his rib cage. A steady  _ **Bum bump Bum. Bum bump Bum.**_ The demon could feel it against his lips, in his throat, on his tongue. A beautiful sound like when he would run through the trees chasing after his target. Feet slamming down on the ground, pitter pattering fast through trees before disappearing in the air, only to return seconds later. It was intoxicating, like the music villages made during festivals, the music that people danced too. Sesshomaru hummed against the hanyou's skin, the hand that held Inuyasha' head sliding down between their bodies, wrapping around his brother's length.

The hanyou's breath hitched, his drumming heart beat changing now, as if he was playing a new song for his brother now.  _ **Dum Dum Bump. Dum Dum Bump.**_  His hand moved in time with the beats, the rhythm guiding him to find the hanyou's pleasure.

Inuyasha groaned and moaned around the neck he was feasting on, a flood of blood trickling down his throat as he tried to memorize the beat of the demon's cold heart.  _ **Dun Dun Dun Dun Dun, Dun Dun Dun Dun Dun, Dun Dun Dun Dun Dun**_ _,_ the heart beat wildly, like a soundtrack to an epic battle. Like two entities flying through trees, their blades clashing as they danced to death, much like how they did earlier that evening. It was beautiful, like music notes he could feel, touch, taste. Sesshomaru's blood felt like power, beat like power, flowed like a might river beneath layers of white silk.

His hand moved instinctively, wrapping around Sesshomaru's cock and pumping him in the same time as he himself was being pleasured. Their mouths didn't leave the silky skin of the other, wanting the moment to last forever, wanting the obon drums to beat this hard, this fast.

The hanyou grunted, his hips bucking forward as their hands quickened around each other, each jerk making their hearts bang and boom harder and faster. Calloused hands squeezed, ran up and down fiery and icy flesh, as winter and summer meshed together.

The younger flushed, his eyes opening a little as he sunk his teeth deeper into Sesshomaru's snow white flesh, his orgasm beginning to peak. The older could feel himself drawing closer as well, the blood in his mouth hot and succulent as they moved towards and into each other, the thrusts of their hips growing wilder than a pack of wolves until finally…

Inuyasha drew his mouth away, crying out as his seed forced it's way out of him, the milky substance leaving thick over the demon's stomach and hand just as Sesshomaru drew his mouth away and snarled, his own semen splashing towards the hanyou. They stilled, hands and arms wrapping around each other as they panted. It was then that Inuyasha understood what had just happened, only then did he realize that he had just gotten wanked by his own brother.

His breath caught in his throat, pressing himself closer to the demon.

"You're heart…" The demon whispered, trying to pin point the exact moment this had gotten out of control. Why did this even happen? Why was the sound of their hearts so intoxicating and arousing? And…And…so attractive?

"What the fuck just happened?" Inuyasha whispered.

"I believe that this is something…that we should both take the time to mull over…As I believe that this was just as pleasurable for you as it was for me…" Sesshomaru pulled away, looking down at the hanyou. "You tell no one…not until we decide whether to act upon this…"

"Wait…where are you going?" The hanyou reached out for the demon who began to make his way towards the other end of the spring.

"Go back to your village, Inuyasha…" Sesshomaru whispered, pulling himself out of the water and grabbing what he had left of his clothes.

"No! Wait, we just…well…I just..you…you can't leave now!"

The demon dressed and then knelt next to the water, looking down at his little brother. A hint of a smile played at his lips as he bent closer, gently taking Inuyasha's chin between his thumb and index finger.

"If the rhythm of the drum continues to beat fast and furious, like a rush of a white water river, I will be back to tread in it's dangerous waters again…Until then Inuyasha…" He kissed the centre of his forehead, briskly standing up and nearly disappearing into the trees.

" _Stay alive."_

The hanyou stood in the water, facing the trees. Without moving his gaze, he placed a clawed hand against his chest, right where he knew his heart should be.

The obon drum kept his pace, flowing like a red river. Inuyasha had a feeling that the music would never stop drumming in his ears.


	2. The Flow of Rivers

  
_The river flows fast, and swift like the dragon that speeds through the wind  
and carries the scent of the lands with it to the farthest reaches of the earth,_   
_pulling the silk_ _into it's loving and cold embrace, until winter hardens it's deepest emotion;  
_ _making it eternal._   


* * *

**The Flow of Rivers**

* * *

The drums would not  _stop._

And Inuyasha did everything he could to make them. He tried to busy himself, tried to get Kagome into a more sexual mood and failing miserably when she sat him for touching her boob. In fact, it seemed like Kagome was starting to really distance herself from him, and that only made the drums beat louder.

He thought of many reasons why that would be and all he could really go with was that she was regretting her feelings for him and decided that she'd call it quits on their love.

Not like there was much love there anymore.

So he constantly dwelled on the music that played in his heart and mind, lying in bed at night facing away from his woman to place his hand over his heart. He would sigh happily and if she asked him what he was thinking he would simply turn over and say her. Of course after that he sneak her a kiss that she would barely return.

And it didn't help that the scents in the area were changing, especially on her. It was starting to smell more and more like wolf and that only told Inuyasha one thing. Koga was clearly trying to win her heart again, not accepting the fact that they never would be together. But Kagome always had a soft spot for strays, and clearly the wolf was just a new project for her to give her love and affection for.

He in no way doubted her love before this all came into his mind, but not that he thought about it he was a troubled teen at one point. Koga was the only one really who wasn't there to defeat Naraku and he never got his happy ending. Was that what the wench was trying to do? Give him a happy ending? What about her hanyou? What about him?

This only made the hanyou angrier.

Waking up a few weeks after he had done what he did with Sesshomaru, Inuyasha decided he'd try to win Kagome back. Maybe he'd go out of his way to be a little more sensitive, maybe even get her some flowers from the woods and try and get her to pay attention to him.

But those drums…

The steady thump thump of his and his brother's heart still played in his mind. It was intoxicating the way it had beat, like music, like the drums at a festival where everyone would dance. The crunch and stomps of the human's feet as they moved, the way kimonos would shift in the wind and their laughter flowed like might rivers. Inuyasha could bask himself in that sound for hours and be absolutely content.

But this was a matter of forgetting whatever the feelings he had for Sesshomaru, and his happiness with Kagome that was starting to crumble in his hands. He needed her, she helped him so much, and he needed to keep her close and away from the wolf before he was left in the dust of their love.

Trampling through the forest, Inuyasha tried his best to forget his brother and focus on winning Kagome over so maybe he and her could for once, after so many years, consummate their relationship. He picked various flowers, wondering which she would like the best and finally had a nice little bundle, and a large smile on his face.

And as he walked back through the trees, making his way to the village he stopped as the scent of Kagome and wolf wafted into his nose. The hanyou narrowed his eyes and crept through the brush, sniffing out the scents until he found the two he was looking for, and not the way he wanted to.

Of course, Koga had his slimy hands all over her and she…had hers all over him. With their mouths attached, it was like Inuyasha didn't even exist in her mind and it was only then did he realize fully why she never wanted to touch him like that.

Because he would smell the wolf all over her mouth.

The flowers dropped, his teeth clenched, his heart beating hard and fast, threatening to break through his chest as he watched the two. Blue and brown eyes snapped away from each other and over to the red and white figure. If their scents and actions weren't enough to make the hanyou's insides tear apart than it was the fact that Kagome tried to  _explain_ that it was nothing.

"Inuyasha…I…I…It's not what it…" The girl stammered, breaking away from her new lover and stepping towards her old one.

"Oh bullshit." The hanyou growled, stepping back. "I knew you had a thing for lost causes and strays. Save one and move on right?"

"It's not like that!"

"Oh really? And yet when I tried to protect Kikyo and she forced herself on to me when I only wanted you, you and everyone else thought I was a two timer and look at you!"

"Cram it pup!" Koga stepped up as well, putting his hands on his hips. "She can be with whoever she wants, and she wants me. It's not like you do anything for her!"

"Oh yeah…nothing…right…I don't comfort her, save her, protect her, and try and be with her like that at all. In fact, did you know she's only pulled away from me? Fucking bastard, I had a feeling…"

"Inuyasha, please! Just think for a moment!" Kagome cried out, her hands folded against her chest.

The pounding of his heart filled his ears and Inuyasha turned his nose up and glared down at her.

"You know…this makes me feel less awful for what I've done…and in fact…it only makes the drums beat stronger for someone else than you…I've done enough thinking. You should have stayed in your time if you were going to be this much of an idiot…I thought better of you." He snarled and took off, the priestess shrieking his name growing more distant the farther he ran.

At one point the smell of wolf caught his nose again, but he shut it out, shut everything out as he thought of Sesshomaru and the taste of his blood, the sound of his heart.

He wanted to be with him now, he wanted the comfort of whatever the hell they did that night and nothing more.

The sound of a distant river soon filled his ears, and Inuyasha slowed, allowing the rapid currents in the water to guide him forward and closer to the source. It was a beautiful sound, the way the water crashed against rocks and the bank, the way the water seemed so chaotic yet was so calm as it rushed through the earth. He walked quietly and slowly, stopping in front of the fast flowing river, golden eyes watching as certain areas turned white as the water fell and crashed and bent in on itself.

The hanyou sighed and shut his eyes, plopping down on his ass and crumpling forward. His hair framed around his face as he stared down at the water, his body feeling heavy as his heart began to slow and become faint. He felt horrible, he felt betrayed, but had he not betrayed Kagome when he and his brother had touched one another?

No, he couldn't have because she was never truly his.

He huffed, and his ears pulled back and flattened as he tried to get a hold of himself. Inuyasha could hardly keep himself from shattering the trees around the area, could hardly stand sitting there doing nothing. He needed to break something, he needed to love something, he needed….he needed…

* * *

By the time he woke up it was very dark, and not just from the sky, but from Inuyasha's hair as well.

"Shit. Shit shit shit!" He hissed and sat up, scanning the area with dark blue eyes, trying his hardest to see into the darkness that seemed to only creep closer.

Seeing absolutely nothing, and having no senses to rely on, the hanyou turned human bolted into the trees, going down wind to keep his scent fairly untraceable. He didn't want to be caught, he didn't want to die. What he needed was a safe place to be and this was not it!

Crashing hard through the trees next to the white water beside him, Inuyasha completely lost his bearings, unsure of where to go and how to find a safe place. He was lost, and fucked until morning. And to make matters worse, he had been found out.

He could hear the crash and snaps of twigs and leaves under heavy feet, feet of someone wanting him to run, feet of someone who loved the chase. To even add on to that, a heavy feeling of spiritual energy began to fall on him. He was being tracked. That was it. Kagome and Koga had to be tracking him to bring him back and beat him or something, and that was only confirmed as he heard the snarl of wolves begin to flank him.

His human heart beat wildly and his eyes widened as he ran frantically through the forest before hanging a right. He came face to face with a wolf, his sword out, though rusty, to force it away. The animal caught him in chest, toppling him to the ground and snapping at his face. He swung Tetsusaiga and hit it, rolling so he was on top. He brought the sword down over his head, grunting as blood splattered his face.

The pitter patter and crash of feet on the earth forced him to stand up and run to the river. A large rock blocked his way, but from the look of the rapids and how big it now was, he could easily launch himself into the water and let the current carry him.

That is if he didn't drown.

The human hanyou ran as hard as he could, sheathing his sword and clutching it tight as the wolves snapped at his ankles. He stepped up the boulder and leaped, arms flailing as he hit the white moving water hard, sinking fast and quickly overcome. Water thrashed around him, encircling his body and twisting him around as if he were nothing but silk. He struggled to bring himself back up, bubbles escaping his mouth as he began to lose his breath. The drum of his heart quickened as he began to panic.

Inuyasha tried to open his eyes but immediately shut them as he was spun weightlessly by the currents and slammed into something rough and hard. As dark as the water was, everything seemed to go black and numb, his breath quickly releasing him as he hit a rock in the water, his body floating near lifelessly beneath the rapids.

* * *

Sesshomaru could sense something was wrong as he sat against a large tree, hand rubbing up and down his chest as the beat of his heart soothed him. He opened his eyes, sniffing the air and then listening intently as the soft sound of feet hitting the ground came to him. He could feel, though not see, the flash of red and white as his brother seemed to be running for his life.

The demon got up, narrowing his eyes as he tried to follow the sound, soon relying only on scent to guide him through the trees. He soon caught the scent of fresh water and clean air, something he rarely found when he spent time travelling through villages. He breathed in deep, disappointed that he couldn't smell Inuyasha anymore.

He turned up wind, hoping that he would catch the hanyou's scent from the water that flowed down past him.

Nothing.

"Damnit…" He growled and turned on his heel, making his way down.

It was dark by the time he found the place that Inuyasha must have stopped at, a clear outline of a body was pressed into the long grass, and Sesshomaru bent down near it. He ran his hand through the greenery, taking a deep breath as he remember the bump bump of the hanyou's heart and looked ahead. It seemed like the scent had changed though, and he couldn't entirely understand why until he looked up.

No moon, change of scent? The hanyou was human!

Now on high alert, Sesshomaru broke into a dead run, following the scent of his human brother that soon was over powered by the scent of wolves, blood, and spiritual energy. As he grew nearer to the source of the blood, the spiritual energy seemed to become stronger. The demon found the bloodied dead body of a wolf, and it was clear that Koga and his pack were after him, but that didn't so much explain the pure energy that was beginning to make his stomach reel.

Maybe it was the priestess, Kagome, who was running with the wolves. Maybe Inuyasha had tried to hide away and they went to chase him down to bring him back. But that didn't fit. A light breeze picked up and Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. The wolf was dead, so Inuyasha must have killed it out of self defence, so why would he need too? Unless it was because his supposed mate really was with the wolf and the hanyou was trying to find him to get away…

The demon took off again, following the trail until he came to the sight of the pack itself. They were crowded around a boulder, sniffing around the water and even attempting to wade into the water, only to get sucked under. It would be a horrible way to go, to drown, and Sesshomaru hoped to god that his brother hadn't perished like that trying to get away from these idiots.

He walked up behind the priestess and the alpha, his youki flaring as he the smell of the two mixed together wafted into his nose. God, they really had been together then, he couldn't blame the hanyou for wanting away from her.

The wolf turned around and narrowed his blue eyes on the demon.

"Well look who it is. Mutt face's older brother…Maybe he can tell us if he's seen the brat who apparently has been sleeping around." Koga snarled, though his smirk could hardly be concealed. Sesshomaru quickly picked up on victory from the wolf. Clearly he thought he won with the hanyou now possibly dead or run off.

"Honestly, do you really think I care what he's done? I'm sure it's no less dishonourable as to what you two have been doing. The stench is all over you…it reeks of betrayl…especially from the miko." The corner of the demon's lip lifted just slightly. The wolf may have won the girl, but Kagome was probably hurt enough for him to keep poking at the bloody wound.

The breeze picked up again, bringing still no scent to Sesshomaru that he needed. His eyes narrowed on the new couple and he flipped his hair over his shoulder, allowing the slight wind to pick it up and flow.

"You two just sicken me…Chasing after a hanyou you don't even want in the picture, when he's human none the less…You may have even killed him. For that I congratulate you for, especially you, miko. First you win his heart and soften him, then you neglect him, making him come to me more and more and thus resulting in a very old blood ritual, then as he tries to deny any feelings for his own kin, he finds his first true love soiling herself with a wolf." The demon chuckled and looked away, his hint of a smile now flat out on his face.

The wolf growled and pulled Kagome close as she stared wide eyed at him.

"To make it all worse though, your chance at being a true priestess are shot as well…even Inuyasha knows that sex is out of the question for a woman in that line of work, needing her to be completely pure and well…now she's drenched in sin. So you've lost a man who's loved you for years, and you're position. It seems…Kagome…that maybe you should have stayed in your own era instead of ruining ours with your disgusting human ways…"

"You shut up, Sesshomaru! You ain't that big and I could take you on any day! And I would! For Kagome!" Koga snarled, his grip on the priestess tightening.

"Koga…stop…he'll just end up killing you!" Kagome hissed, her eyes never leaving the identical gold eyes across from her.

"Like he could! He's softened up! I can smell Inuyasha on him too, meaning that if what he says is true, they've only begun their secret relationship. He's now lied with a hanyou and let a human runt follow him. He's hardly a demon anymore."

"Koga!"

The wolf laughed and then whistled sharply, making Sesshomaru narrow his eyes at him. The pack of wolves that were sniffing the area soon began to gather together, their lips curled back in snarls as they slowly stalked towards the larger inuyoukai. It was almost laughable how the wolf thought he could kill him off with such a weak pack.

The wolves launched themselves at the demon all at once, fangs bared and paws out, ready to maul him. With a flick of his wrist, a sharp glow of green passed through the air with a sharp crack, slicing through flesh and bones. The sound of the hardened youki crunching and snapping through the spines and ribs of the wolves filled the area, their bodies landing with a sickening _fwap._ Koga's eyes widened, as did Kagome's and he pushed her behind him, ready to take on the demon himself.

But Sesshomaru didn't care about the mutt, he cared about his brother and the sound of his heart. The taste of his blood still filled his mouth and that gave him all will he needed to wait for the alpha to rush him and shove his glowing claws into his stomach with a loud grunt. He clutched the other demon's shoulder, forcing his hand through slick organs and out the other side with a disgusting  _pop!_

Koga gasped and went limp in the demon's arms before he was unceremoniously dropped, and the scream of the woman took over every other sound the forest and river could make.

Sesshomaru turned and ran, racing down the side of the river until the white and blue water had streaks of red in it. Blood. He pushed himself harder until he found his miracle, a sharp bend in the river, and slumped against the bank, caught against a rock was his human brother, head seemingly spilt open. Blood trickled down the side of his serene face, and the demon quickly heft him out of the water, letting him lean against him.

The human stirred a little, but was otherwise completely unconscious.

The demon sighed and held the body close to his own, minding his spiked armour plates as he lifted Inuyasha's legs and carried him off into the woods in search of shelter. It only took most of the night, and by the time he had found a safe, secure, and very human place for them to rest, the sun began to rise. And as it rose, sparkling and leaking through the small hut's window, landing on the hanyou, the boy's hair began to bleed white.

The sight really was incredible, watching black hair slowly bleed into grey and then white, starting strangely from the tips, not the top of his head. Human ears slowly began to point like the demon's, making him look more like he and his father than ever before until they moved up the side of his head and became as white as snow, shifting and shaping to the cute little triangles that Inuyasha normally wore. His features softened out, his claws grew back, and soon the wound on his head began to heal. But it was slow, and while Sesshomaru waited for his brother to awaken, he left the hut in search of a near by water source, coming back not much later with his kimono once again ripped, and a piece of his sleeve completely damp.

He dabbed at the wound and flinched back as he watched the hanyou stir and open his eyes, glaring up at the demon.

"You're taking care of me again…Stop fixing my wounds…" He croaked, sitting up and using his elbows to support him.

Sesshomaru merely shook his head and continued to clean the cut, ignoring the comment.

"You could have died."

"I know."

"I told you to stay alive. You don't really listen do you?"

"Listening isn't really my forte. I much prefer risking my life."

"Even if it's to find your murderous brother because you're supposed mate is sleeping around with another?" The demon questioned, watching the hanyou sit up completely and look away.

"So I guess you found them and talked to them…" He whispered.

"More like insulted and then slaughtered the pack that drove you into the river. And then I showed Koga what it's like to have a hand pass through his stomach. I'm sure that if he ever mocked you for an injury I gave you, he wouldn't ever again."

"I don't care…I don't want to see either of them."

"It hurt you that bad?..." Sesshomaru murmured, his face beginning to contort with slight rejection.

"I thought I could win her back…despite the drums still playing in my head…When I saw them I had to run…I had to find the music again and to make me feel safer and not like a wounded dog…" Inuyasha chuckled and threw a hand up, waving at his injured head. "That turned out not to work either…"

The two laughed a little, and the hanyou looked up at his brother, his face thoughtful and hardened.

"I think that's the first time I've heard you laugh. I thought you were like…a fucking rock with no emotion. So you really do find humour in things?" He questioned, smiling a little.

"Believe it or not, Inuyasha, but this Sesshomaru is capable of laughing at and making jokes." The demon countered, giving him a rare smile.

"Keh, like you would though. You're mister serious."

"I think the only serious one is you, though your seriousness can be laughable sometimes."

"Hey! Stupid demon!"

"Stubborn hanyou."

The two burst into a fit of laughs, the beat and rhythm of the drums slowly picking back up where they left off in the springs before. A steady thump in their chests began to flutter and speed up, swelling and beating differently, creating a beautiful melody that filled their bodies with joy and, strangely, love. Whether love was really what either could describe it as, it was no different that when they had felt the beat in their mouths.

The demon pulled the hanyou forward, planting a kiss on his forehead again as he held him close. Inuyasha's arms slid around the armoured body and he sighed, his eyes half closing.

"Do the drums still beat like before?" Sesshomaru murmured, closing his eyes as he inhaled the hanyou's scent.

"They're…kinda different…" Inuyasha replied, looking up at the demon. "Their faster…and stronger…but..I don't know…It's still just as beautiful… I don't want it to stop…"

"It never has to…"

The two looked up at each other, eyes softening like they had weeks before when they first began to couple together. Faces moving closer, mouths apart as they took in small breaths, their lips brushed against each other's before they came together. Tongues were immediately inside the other's mouth, sliding along the other and exploring what they hadn't before. Their arms and bodies shifted, their clothes rustling as they pulled each other closer.

The sun rose higher, revealing the dust in the hut as the bodies fell to the floor, the larger on top of the other. Inuyasha didn't so much understand why the drums were pounding so loudly in his ears, but he could hardly hold back as he breathed into Sesshomaru's mouth.

_"Don't stop."_

"I don't ever plan to."


	3. The Smoothness of Silk

  
_The silk of the spider weaves the most beautiful kimonos,  
decorating the finest men,_   
_creating the strongest bonds..._   


* * *

**The Smoothness of Silk**

* * *

Time seemed to pass too quickly as the hanyou opened his eyes and saw that it was still daylight. The last time he had shut his eyes it was bright outside, though it was early morning at that point. Now the passage of time was lost to him, his internal clock shot as he sat up to inspect his unfamiliar surroundings.

His head pounded hard and painfully, a horrid sound compared to the heart that beat slowly in his chest. The hanyou felt sedated, like he had been drugged, or maybe he had died and this was his hell. But it could also be his heaven, but at the moment, with no sense of location and time, he was just as unsure as the sun was. The sun set and it rose, and it never knew what day or time it was, it never knew what week it was passing through, what season. It just stuck to it's depressing routine.

That was exactly how Inuyasha felt as he stood on shaky legs, stumbling over to the door of the strange hut. He poked his head outside, squinting as the light entered his eyes. His head began to throb more, and he realized then it was just a headache, it was probably a concussion his body had managed to mask in order for him to move and heal all at once. Inuyasha growled and rubbed his forehead, dried flakes of blood dropping to the ground.

He licked his lips and sighed, the taste of his brother still on them. The hanyou slid to the ground, leaning on the frame of the door as his head beat harder and harder, lulling him back into a dream world. But he didn't want to go, and with one last look up, he caught the beautiful sight of his white knight, and slipped under again.

The next time he woke up, it was dark and he was back in the hut, lying down with Sesshomaru's moko-moko wrapped around him and under his head. The demon stood in the door that the younger had passed out in, staring off into the sky as if waiting for something. A sign maybe, but god only knew what he would show the devil who took a human form.

Sesshomaru turned away, looking down at his brother to see he was awake. He sighed, walking over and kneeling gracefully by his side, stroking back his bangs.

"You hit your head hard when you were dragged under that current…" The demon whispered, his hand never ceasing its stroking.

"No shit…" The hanyou croaked out, coughing a little as he tried to sit up. "Fuck…I'm thirsty…"

His brother quickly stood, walking outside and returning moments later with his hands shaping out a bowl, water dripping from his skin. He knelt next to him again and held the tips of his fingers to Inuyasha's lips, tilting his bowled hands. The water trickled down the hanyou's dry throat, and he greedily sucked up what he could before coughing a little.

"Seriously…you taking care of me creeps me out. You don't have to do this…" He whispered, looking away.

"And who else will do it? If I left you, it would be the cause of both our deaths." The hanyou looked up quizzically at his brother. "I'm not about to take the chance to have my heart rip in two after you managed to unfreeze it, hanyou…"

Inuyasha blushed and looked down at himself, amazed at how the demon's words could sink so deep into his flesh and make his body burn like a wild fire. With a small wince, the hanyou rubbed his head, baring his fangs. Damn it all, he hated being so weak and injured. He hated having his brother take care of him so much in such little time. It made him feel like a burden, but at the same time, the fact that the killing perfection was caring for him only made him want to get better as soon as possible so he could return the debt.

"If your head still hurts…I have an idea that may benefit us both." The demon said, shifting closer as he unbuckled and untied his armour. The spiked plates and black armour were ripped off his body, chucked aside with a loud clang. Sesshomaru pulled his hair to the side, and pulled down his kimono.

The hanyou knew what he was offering, and a part of him wished he could have some control over his body, but after the first time that they drank from each other he had begun to crave it. It was like his favourite drink, something he always had on his mind, the way the thick texture of it poured into his body.

He lunged, grabbing his brother's shoulders hard, digging his claws into his silky skin. Fangs bared and elongated, Inuyasha sunk them deep into Sesshomaru's neck. The demon hissed, his hands gripping his brother tightly as he felt his life force begin to drain from his body. From the loud, throaty moan that escaped the hanyou, he assumed that it was making him feel much better. He only hoped that he wouldn't drain every drop from his body.

The ancient exchange was different when it was one sided, that's why it was so dangerous. If only one drank from the other, it could drain them completely if you don't have the control. When both act in it, it's a full on exchange, passing through to the stomach before it's magically leaked into every vein. It was a way of consummation, like sexless sex, a way to bind yourself to the other. The fact that they had done it by accident was unfortunate, as they were probably meant to find other mates. But judging from Kagome's betrayal, maybe it really was meant to be.

Sesshomaru groaned and pulled the hanyou closer to his body, grinding their pelvises together as he held him in place. It could be dangerous to leave him there for long, but the feeling he was getting in return was too good to give up too soon. So he let Inuyasha drink from him as his hand began to lower, slipping into the back of the boy's hakama. A long finger slipped between tanned cheeks, finding the puckered hole he was looking for. He ran the pad of his finger over it, only to have the hanyou yelp and pull away, shoving the demon back.

"N..No…" He panted out, blood dripping down his chin.

He was a bloody mess, and the demon couldn't help but pull Inuyasha's hands down, holding them as he moved in.

"Sorry…I couldn't help myself…" Sesshomaru whispered, licking up the hanyou's neck, slurping up his own fluids.

"You're a fucking pervert…you..you know that?" Inuyasha whispered, his cheeks ablaze.

"Mmmm…of course. It's what makes me so horrible and you love it, don't you?"

"Sh-shut up!"

The demon chuckled and pressed his mouth to his brother's. He slowly, making his intentions unknown, leaned Inuyasha back into the pile of fluff and quickly undid his hakama, allowing him to pull the red fabric down and open his haori, exposing his member and chest.

The hanyou pulled his mouth away again, pushing at the demon.

"I said no! What the hell are you d-d-doing!" He stammered, feeling his brother's finger run over his entrance again.

"I'm not going to do anymore…I'm just curious…You can't go back to your miko as she's already soiled by another, and I don't think you plan on leaving me. So you realize that at some point we will have to have sex and-"

"Sex!? How do you even have sex with another guy!?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out. If I do this, maybe I can make the first time less of a horrible experience, now shut up, you're annoying…"

The hanyou yelped again, feeling the demon press the digit into him, slowly forcing his way inside. He gasped and tossed his head to the side, biting his lip and shutting his eyes as he squirmed.

"Nnnmm! H-hahhhnn…" He mewled, squeezing his eyes tighter as the demon forced his index finger in deep.

The intrusion was weird, and it was tight and hot and it made him feel weird all over. Inuyasha was about to squirm away until he felt Sesshomaru begin to slowly pump the digit into him, increasing his speed slowly.

Mewling and whimpered loudly, Inuyasha tried to wriggle away but he was suddenly held down by a stripped, pale hand.

"Don't…Don't move…" The demon panted, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

"It's weird…"

"It won't be…just relax…"

Another digit was forced inside, following the same rhythm he had going before. His brother whimpered louder, arching a little and covering his red face. His heart beat louder, almost literally pounding in Sesshomaru's ears which only fuelled him to put a third finger into him. He pumped harder, wriggling his fingers inside of the hanyou, making him sob out and try and get away even more until he felt something deep within his little brother and pressed hard against it.

Inuyasha's eyes flew open and he moaned, low and loud.

"G-g-gods…what…w-wha…?" He panted, arching higher and moaning again as Sesshomaru pumped harder, hitting that one spot again and again.

He scissored his fingers, stretching the little hanyou out a little as his other hand wrapped around his cock. He pumped the organ as he pumped his fingers, making Inuyasha mewl and groan into the night, tossing his head around and clawing at absolutely nothing. If this was how he was reacting, the demon could only wonder what it would be like to take him with his own cock.

The moment didn't last overly long, as the harder he pumped the pulsing cock in his hand, the harder he hit that one little bundle of nerves. The whole combination of actions had Inuyasha writhing and wretching until he arched hard, his eyes wide and mouth open as he came to his climax.

"A-ahhnnn!" He cried out, cum splattering over his stomach and Sesshomaru's hand.

The demon pulled his fingers out of the hanyou, causing him to groan in protest. He licked up the semen on his hand, and then the slight film of fluid on the other before leaning down. His hair fell down around the hanyou's body, tickling his sides as the rough tongue of his brother lapped up every splotch of his cum.

Sesshomaru then slowly crawled over him, pressing his lips to his lover's and forced his tongue into his mouth, making Inuyasha taste himself. The hanyou moaned, swallowing himself greedily, reaching up and grabbing a piece of the silken hair that fell by his face. When the demon tried to pull away, the hanyou simply pulled him back down, kissing him long and hard before letting him go.

The demon chuckled and took in the sight of his hot and bothered brother, his skin slick and silken looking in the moonlight. He ran a hand up his abdomen, tilting his head as he ran it back down and gripped his side. His other hand did the same but ran to the left, over Inuyasha's shoulder, pulling down his haori a little. He moved his hands down again and brought them back up under his arms, lifting the boy up into his lap.

The fire rat haori slipped off the tanned shoulders of his little brother, allowing him to explore the surface of his back. The hanyou simply leaned against the demon, nuzzling into his neck as he was felt up and groped, letting his brother have his way with him. It was all harmless curiousity, right?

Hands shifting and moving around his silky, sweaty skin, Inuyasha was surprised to feel the tickle of the demon's hair as he was pushed back a little and soft lips pressed against the muscle of his heart.

"I can feel it again…it beats hard…harder than before but it's slowing, like it knows that it's safe and sound…like a calm river…like the ending of a song…" Sesshomaru whispered, looking up at the hanyou. "It's beautiful…"

The hanyou blushed and looked away, closing his eyes.

"You're beautiful."

"No…" Inuyasha shook his head, his ears flattening. "I'm not…"

"You skin is naturally darker than my own…sun kissed skin…but instead of it being so rough as I thought…it's smooth…like my kimono…like a princess' hair…And your own hair…it looks so tangled…" The demon whispered, running his hand through the pale tresses. "But when I do this…my fingers slip through with ease…"

"Bah…"

"You're voice is throaty and thick…almost milky as you open your mouth and let such profanities fall from your lips…rough lips…but intriguing still…"

The hanyou shook his head, blushing deeply.

"And your eyes…they're simply like looking at a hive of honey…they hold so much more depth than my own…I'm envious…"

"You shouldn't be…"

"Yet I am…"

"You're senile…"

"And you're stubborn."

The demon shook his head and chuckled before laying his brother back down. He laid himself half on top of him and half beside, his head resting beside a twitching ear. Sesshomaru pressed his nose into the fluffy hair his brother adorned on his head and breathed in deep.

"You smell simply divine."

"Actually, I smell like blood and cum, but you know, you're a pervert so I guess you like that shit."

"You should just hum in acknowledgment and accept the compliment, you idiot."

"But that wouldn't be as fun…"

The two grumbled and poked at each other, laughing into the night until they finally slipped into undisturbed slumber.

* * *

"Wait…So Inuyasha, literally, ran away? And could possibly be dead because Sesshomaru is looking for him and you tried to save him and the big bad demon stabbed you?" Miroku questioned the wolf and his friend, eyeing them thoughtfully.

Koga crossed his arms and huffed, closing his eyes.

"I could have taken him on!" He grumped, his gaze flickering to Kagome for a moment. "But he caught me off guard. We were checking the river bank for him to see if we could catch any scent of the ugly mutt, but his brother came in preaching about how he was going to kill him and suddenly I was on the ground."

Somehow it all seemed a little farfetched, and Miroku couldn't help but feel like he was being played. He was the master scammer, and he wasn't one to take it in return. Something about how this story was going and how nervous Kagome looked told the lecher that this wasn't how it all went down.

Standing up, his robes rustling lightly as he sighed, Miroku smiled down at his friend and the wolf, asking Kagome for a moment of her time.

The priestess nodded and touched Koga's arm, signalling for him to leave. He had just the majority of his pack and she wanted him to go and mourn. Not just because it was the right thing to do, but because she felt so broken down with guilt that she just didn't want to face him.

She walked with the monk around the perimeter of the village, looking down at her sandaled feet. Miroku placed a hand on her upper back and stopped, turning to look at her.

"Kagome, I know Koga isn't exactly telling the truth. You're a very loyal woman, a strong woman, and I don't think you'd let one man influence your thoughts. You're too smart for that. So what really happened to Inuyasha?" He asked, eyeing her carefully.

"Forgive me father for I have sinned." She simply said, laughing at herself as a tear slipped down her cheek. "I haven't been…the best of mates to Inuyasha, Miroku…I really, really screwed things up."

She went through the whole ordeal, her affair with the wolf, how Inuyasha had seemed hell bent on fighting his brother and she was unsure every day if he would ever come back. The miko explained that Koga had been the one to comfort her in those moments and she soon lost control of the whole thing. Kagome slowly fell out of love with her white knight, and in love with his tenacious counterpart.

What she hadn't expected though was that Inuyasha had been hiding a secret from her as well. The one night he shared with his brother when he hadn't come back from their recent battle. The worst of it was that when he saw her, and Sesshomaru had confronted her and Koga, she knew where the hanyou was going to go.

The river, he was trying to hide his scent so he could hide himself from her and the village, from the betrayal and the memories of her. He was looking for his brother to start over.

"I told Koga I didn't want to chase after him. I told him that it would only make it worse, that if he went it would only turn bloody and he wouldn't listen!" Kagome sobbed, tears streaking down her face. "Inuyasha was human! And he jumped into the rapids to get away so he wouldn't be hurt any more! It was the new moon! He wouldn't have stood a chance against Koga and he wanted him dead anyway!"

The monk, though he was always one to side with Lady Kagome, was more disturbed than ever. To believe that the girl who went out of her way to be with their hanyou friend had abandoned him when he wanted nothing more to be with her was appalling.

He sighed, then looked up at the skies, muttering a prayer to buddah and then looked down at his friend.

"I never thought I'd be the one to say it, but Kagome, you're almost worse than me. Sure, I'm a lecher, I appreciate the beauty of women, but I've only had eyes for Sango. I have three beautiful children that never sleep, and I thought I would be the one to marry my two best friends." He looked away at the village, at all the people who relied on the gang to help them.

The sun was already moving across the sky, and the more he stood there with the woman who had driven his friend away the more he wondered if the well would still open.

"Kagome?"

"I know what you're going to say…" She whispered, wiping her eyes with a smile. "I'll miss you all, you know that right?"

"Of course…"

"If Inuyasha comes back…tell him I'm sorry?"

"As you wish, Lady Kagome…"

Maybe he could still marry off his friend, he thought, watching the priestess go off to find Sango and collect her things. Kagome and Inuyasha were fated to meet, to change each other, but to be together? Maybe not. It could have been too soon. Maybe three years was too long. Miroku didn't know, but what he did know was that he wanted to be the first priest to marry two demons.

* * *

Finally able to move, Inuyasha finally got a chance to bathe off the stench that clung to him like a newborn babe. The funny thing was, after last night, he wasn't sure he wanted to let go of one particular scent.

It was the smell of sex, the smell of himself after he had reached climax. It was musky, yet velvety, and he wondered when he'd ever smell it again. Though he wasn't too sure he would be ready for that. Looking across the calmer patch of the river, gold eyes roamed over the pale, silk skin of his brother.

The demon was long and lean in every way possible, and that only meant that one particular area was quite long as well. He'd held it before, the first time they had tasted each other. The more he looked back on it, the more he was nervous for when the demon decided it was the right time to bed him. Inuyasha always thought his first time would be with a woman and he would take her, like he had been taught, briefly and certainly awkwardly, by his mother. She had blushed like an idiot and said something about snakes and caves and then turned away, possibly remembering when she fucked his father for the first time.

Which brought on the topic of, damn, dad must have been huge if Sesshomaru was a mile long, much like the river they stood in, and he was halfway between standard human and epic demon.

What really caught his eye though, were Sesshomaru's stripes. Well, technically speaking, they were marks, signs of demonic linage and proof of royalty and power. Inuyasha knew he would have a set two if his mother was demon, but he was blessed with creamy, blue collar skin, sun kissed and soft. The demon before him though look much like the substance from Kagome's era. White Chocolate she had called it, and when she had baked with it once when he was there, it looked even creamier and frothy, smooth and silky. He wished he could have tasted it, because he was sure that was what his brother felt like.

The marks though, he was sure they would feel different. It was the way they shone in the water, the way they glistened as he moved and dunked under to scrub at his scalp. They looked like they were extensions of him, not actually on him. If they were maybe like Inuyasha's ears, which were particularly sensitive, normally reducing him into a pile of fluff, then the marks could possibly be just the same way.

He stalked through the water, the blue, soft current wrapping around his skeleton, trying to push against him and steer him away. He pressed on, fingers skimming over the river, creating small ripples before he stopped behind the demon.

"What is it Hanyou?" The demon asked, his voice cool, but under laid with a loving embrace.

Inuyasha smirked and ran his fingers over the magenta stripes that curved up the demons back, crested at his side and then down his stomach. The demon stopped moving, a shudder moving through him as he moaned softly, bending towards the bank of the river. He gripped the grass and dirt, nearly snapping his claws as the idiot continued to assault the most sensitive area on his body.

"S-Stop, you fool!" Sesshomaru snapped, tossing his head to glare at his cheekily little brother.

"Oh-ho!" The hanyou's smirk grew bigger as he moved closer, wrapping his arms around the bigger dog. "Sensitive are we?"

"Oh, shove it, you cur." Sesshomaru panted, hanging his head as Inuyasha ran his fingers over the marks that curved up from his cock and around his belly button.

"You love it! Admit it!" The hanyou laughed and nuzzled the demon's mid back, the only area he could reach comfortably without bending down.

Sesshomaru laughed almost painfully as he looked back again, a menacing smile on his face. "Is this pay back for bringing you to orgasm last night when you didn't want to, or playful curiousity?"

"Both. You're an idiot who kept putting your fingers up my ass and then complimented me when I looked like ass. So now I'm going to get you all hot and bothered and run away from you so you don't eat me or something."

"Oh, hanyou…" The demon purred, turning around in his brother's grasp. "I will do worse than eat you, I assure you."

Inuyasha had no time to process that sentence as he was suddenly lifted into the air and thrown into the middle of the river. Flailing and rising up from the blue, splashing wilding as he tried to gain his bearings again, the hanyou spat water from his mouth and huffed as his bangs fell into his eyes.

"You asshole!" He shouted, pushing his hair back in time to watch his brother crash into him, pressing his smiling lips to his.

The hanyou laughed, wrapping his arms around the demon as they floated and spun in the slow water, hands running over skin, as if they were made of the finest fabrics in the world. Their hearts began to beat in time again, making their kiss grow slower, more sensual as they basked in the moment.

As soon as it had started, it ended just as quickly as a very dark, demon aura flooded the area of the river, falling over them like a storm cloud, ready to burst any moment.

"Oi. Mutt."

The voice was familiar, coarse and edgy. It was poisoned with a bit of the south, the oi drawing out disgustingly. The dog's looked up from each other, hands never leaving each other's skin as they glared at the wolf who stood on the edge of the bank.

"You and me, we're going to talk." The wolf snarled.

* * *

Back in that same battered field, the wind blowing harder than it ever had, the three men stood across from each other, glaring, waiting. The sun was higher, beating down on them hard, as if wishing they would all leave, leave the land to let it heal, leave each other to move along like the mighty river.

Instead the wolf cracked his knuckles, legs apart and ready for a fight.

"Kagome left. What the hell did you do?" He accused the hanyou, bright blue eyes staring him down.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about. If she left it's because you fucked her up too much." Inuyasha shot back, hands in his sleeves as he cocked his head with a smile. "I've been nursing a concussion for god knows how long because you and your mutts chased me into a river when I was human."

"Like I give a shit about what happened to you!" The wolf snarled. "You stole her from me before, and then you made her leave me again. So where did she go!?"

The hanyou sighed, looking down at the dirt and cracks in the earth. Koga seriously thought he was hiding the woman away, but would it be logical for him to explain the well? Would Koga even understand that Kagome was the reincarnation of his first love, who held the Shikon no Tama in her skin and could time travel between his world and his?

Would he understand that the only one who could go with her was him?

"She's home." He said simply. Inuyasha looked up at the wolf, his eyes almost hurt to know that she had actually left, though it would be for the best.

"Where is her home? I know she wore weird crap before, but where is her village?"

"About five hundred or even more years in the future. In this exact place. My village is where he house is, where her family built a shrine and take care of the tree I was pinned too. Her home is in this…huge…iron and stone village, with tall homes and paths paved in hot stone. These things that are like carriages but don't uses horses to move fill them, and that's where she is. She's home. That is her home. She was never from here."

The hanyou looked away, took a deep, ragged breath and dropped his hands.

"She never belonged here."

"You're lying." Koga snarled.

"He's not. She smelt of gas and smoke, of things not from here. Kagome transcended time and came where she was out of place. She was a wild card in our future. I was sure she wouldn't ever come back, and honestly, it's better for us that we all stay in our own time." Sesshomaru said, crossing his arms and stepping in front of his brother.

The wolf looked perplexed, unsure of whether what they were saying was true or not. But the way that the demon stepped in front of Inuyasha, it put him off. It made him want to bow or cower. There was something about the way he stood, the way he suffocated the air, as if marking his territory.

No, that wasn't it, Sesshomaru was protecting him, like any man would protect his mate. He was making sure the wolf didn't attack him, and Koga wasn't stupid enough to go after the dog lord again like he had before. He liked his guts inside of his stomach, not nearly spilling out.

"You guys…are seriously just the sickest couple. To lie with your kin, it's like you want to be frowned upon." Koga snapped, his lip curling up in disgust.

"Watch your mouth, runt." The demon lord said calmly, the words dripping off his lips like poison as his eyes flashed deep red. "You're on my lands, and I would suggest you scurry off to your pack and protect them before I hold you accountable for trespassing, which I'm sure a respectable demon such of yourself knows the consequences for that…"

Oh, yes, he knew them well. How many demons, especially cats, had he murdered for squatting in his territory? He wasn't a lord though, only a pack leader, an alpha who served another. Sesshomaru could kill him on the spot not only for trespassing, but for trying to steal one of the women on his land too. And it only occurred to him then that the demon was only doing this for Inuyasha, because somehow, they had gained a mutual standing where they would love and protect each other.

Sesshomaru may have looked like he softened up, but it was clear as the daylight they were standing in that their bond only made him stronger.

He could pull him apart in seconds, and then grunt and growl at Inuyasha to eat his flesh with him.

The wolf scoffed, hung his head in acknowledgement and then ran off towards the mountains, wanting nothing more than to escape the lord's deadly claws and regroup with what was left of his pack. There would hopefully be better women, but somehow the pain of losing Kagome twice hurt more than losing half his pack.

Inuyasha sighed and rolled his eyes, turning to his brother with the most unamused expression.

"Why are you giving me that face?" The demon questioned, his eyes widening a little.

"I know what you did there." The hanyou whispered, turning away. "I can handle myself you know, I ain't weak!"

"I'm looking out for my kin…for the one who has me absolutely entranced with every move he makes. I didn't want that scrawny wolf touching what will, and forever will be,  _mine_."

The way the word  _mine_ seemed to slam and cut at Inuyasha made the hanyou step back. His eyes widened as he stared at his brother, who seemed to be losing his composure fast.

"I want…I want to go home…" The hanyou whispered, feeling uncomfortable, feeling like he was being claimed already when they hadn't even had sex yet.

But the look the demon gave him now, like his world was shattering and that Inuyasha was actually going to leave him, forget about being together, forget about it all, made him look away.

"You can't…Inuyasha they…I can't be there…" Sesshomaru said, shaking his head. "I can't…Not right now…"

"Sesshomaru I just…"

" _Please_ …Not yet…"

What was his deal?! The hanyou's heart beat hard, his stomach flipping over in his body, making him clutch at his abdomen. He thought he was going to be sick, the anxiety of leaving Sesshomaru and going home when he looked like he was going to die before his eyes had him ready to double over.

And that was exactly what he dead. The hanyou dropped to his knees, spewing out blood and acid, the only things he had really consumed. He clutched his stomach, hacking and coughing it all out with a large shudder.

The demon yanked the boy up, holding him close as he looked around. Maybe it was best that they did stick together, no matter how uncomfortable Sesshomaru would be knowing that their coupling could have been revealed. He wasn't ready to force Inuyasha into being seen as incestuous but…

"Get off!" The hanyou shoved the demon away. "Keh! Stop looking at me like that! You made me anxious…stop acting like I'm about to drop dead any minute!"

Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow, and then sighed.

"I don't want to go to your village, because I don't want them seeing as incestuous. But if you're going to puke all over my feet, we can go and everyone can hear you as you moan and writhe beneath me as I pound into you with my manhood." The demon shrugged a little and headed towards the village.

"No! No no no no no!" The hanyou grabbed the demon's arm and pulled him back. "Let's go back to the river and the hut…and we can see them later…I…I don't want them hearing that! That's gross…and…nerve wracking…Bah! You want me to puke again don't you!"

Sesshomaru smiled and shook his head. "Not at all, hanyou…not at all…"

* * *

Leaning against the wall of the hut, closing his eyes, he waited for the sun to drop out of the sky and the moon to rise. Sesshomaru had explained that once the moon was up, he would do something like…make love to him or fuck him. Inuyasha couldn't exactly remember the words, he just knew how they made him feel.

They made him feel loved for one, though they never spoke about the emotion out loud, though he knew that that could be what they felt, but it made him feel nervous. He was sure his brother had bedded a few people in his time, and Inuyasha hadn't even seen a woman naked with intentions of plowing her. He'd only seen them when bathing and when they rose from the dead, and neither were pleasant experiences.

Now, tonight, he was going to give everything he had to Sesshomaru, knowing well that there was no going back.

But he knew it would be worth it. To hear the drums beat every day, to have their emotions flow like the river he was pulled from…to feel each other's silk skin…It would be worth it. Maybe Sesshomaru would be open to getting married, like the humans did. Miroku was a priest, and he was always jumping at the chance to do something nice, though usually it was a scam. Inuyasha knew though that the monk only ever wanted him to be happy, so he would probably be the most supportive friend in this.

The sun finally hid behind the mountains, making the skies true colours fill the void. The black and blue of the night stretched over his head, tiny flecks of white littering the sky in seconds, nebulas and galaxies laid before his honey eyes. Inuyasha sighed, standing up as he saw Sesshomaru walk through the trees with what looked like bedding in his hands.

The hanyou chuckled and crossed his arms watching his brother as he walked into the hut.

"I made a trip home," the demon explained, dropping the blankets and sheets on the floor and quickly making up a makeshift bed. "I figured, as I could tell you are a virgin, that you would want this to be…comfortable…and something to remember…"

Inuyasha flushed and watched him throw his moko-moko down to act as a throw.

Surprising himself, the hanyou gliding over to his brother, wrapping his arms around him and pressing his lips to his.

"Thank you…you big sap…" He purred.

The demon smiled and pulled him closer, pressing his lips harder to his brothers. Their clothes rustled loudly in the silence of the hut as they pulled at each other and their garments. Sesshomaru slipped his hands into the hanyou's haori and undershirt, pulling them apart to feel his chest. Meanwhile, the younger had worked through the knot of the obi, dropping it to the side as he licked over the demon's lips. As soon as he felt the rough tongue of his lover, the older opened his mouth, allowing his brother the access he wanted. Their tongues tangled as they continued to strip out of their upper layers, the kiss becoming more heated and passionate the deeper they pushed their mouth's muscles.

Clawed hands raked over sensitive sides, both dogs moaning as they back up, Inuyasha's fingers teasing the stripes his brother wore so perfectly.

They fell backwards, landing on the blankets with a groan and grumble, shifting awkwardly and laughing as they looked at each other.

"You could have brought a futon." Inuyasha smirked, teasing his brother.

"You try carrying one for miles, idiot." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "I may be able to fly, but that doesn't make holding on to anything easier. Why do you think I made Rin and Jaken walk?"

"I honestly don't care." The hanyou shook his head, his ears twitching madly. "Just kiss me, god damnit."

They instantly met again, hands tangling in their hair as the demon laid the hanyou down, moving his hands to his hakama. He quickly stripped both him and his lover of every article of clothing tossing it aside as he kissed down Inuyasha's neck, sucking and biting his perfect, creamy skin till he found a nipple, curling his tongue around it and sucking it while his thumb twerked the other.

The hanyou moaned beneath him, hands curling into the fluff behind him. He closed his eyes, soaking up the pleasure he was receiving as Sesshomaru moved lower and lower down his body, finding his cock and consuming it with ease. Inuyasha bucked and groaned, the feeling of his brother's hot mouth driving him nuts as it moved up and down his shaft, paying special attention to the tip.

But no sooner had he started, the demon moved on, receiving a very unhappy sound from his little brother. With a smirk, the older brother lifted his hips and pressed his mouth to the boy's entrance, making him squeak and squirm. His tongue darted out, licking over the hole before plunging into it, successfully making Inuyasha mewl and moan even more.

"D-damn it…Sesshomaru…stop teasing me and just d-do it already!" The hanyou flushed deeply, his tongue hanging out of his mouth a little as he watched his brother rim him before replacing his tongue with a finger.

Inuyasha moaned louder, closing his eyes as Sesshomaru leaned over him, assaulting his ass with his fingers.

"Oh but it's so fun…"

"P-p-please!"

"Please what?" The demon purred, the humour far too noticeable in his words.

"You bastard…I..I..I swear!"

"Please…" Sesshomaru stuck a third digit inside of the hanyou, enjoying the show beneath him. "What is it Inuyasha?...I'm not a mind reader…what do you want me to do?"

"F-fuck!" Inuyasha whined, bucking his hips as he felt a finger brush against his prostate. "F-fuck me…make love to me, oh god! Just…j-just!...I want your cock, no stop teasing and do it already!"

"So vulgar…" The demon teased, removing his fingers and pulling the hanyou closer. "I suggest relaxing…"

"And I suggest-"

"Inuyasha. Relax. Please?"

The hanyou rolled his eyes and sighed, his body becoming looser with each deep breath he took. He felt the head of his brother's cock press against him, but what he was not prepared for was the surge of electric pain that coursed its way through his body as Sesshomaru slowly pushed into this heat.

"G-gods!" The demon growled, panting hard as he braced a hand next to his brother's head, guiding himself in with the other. "You're tight…even with all the ass play we've done…"

"D-don't be so crude…fuck it hurts!" Inuyasha whined, trying to wriggle away.

Sesshomaru leaned down, kissing whatever skin he could catch to try and relax him. He pushed in further, the hanyou sobbing out as he took his girth, the scent of water and salt filling the air. God damnit, he made him cry!

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry…Inuyasha relax, please, because this is supposed to be enjoyable, but I need to  _get it in_ before that happens…" The demon cooed, finally capturing Inuyasha's lips.

The hanyou sobbed out of the unfamiliar pain that shot up his back, making his heart crash in his chest. He kissed back the best he could as Sesshomaru forced himself in to the hilt, his pelvis pressing against his brother's. He stilled then, allowing Inuyasha to calm himself, relax, and adjust to the new intrusion. The hanyou panted, pressing his forehead against Sesshomaru's, listening to his heartbeat, and then the demon's, allowing the familiar music lull him into relaxation.

"Move…" He commanded, knowing that this would be the only way he would get away with the authority. This was his moment, this was his pleasure, he knew well that Sesshomaru, who had taken care of him many times in the past weeks, would make sure he was well pleased in the end.

The demon lifted himself up onto his hands and slowly pulled back, his cock sliding out a little until only the head was left inside, and then slammed back in, resulting in the hanyou letting out a throaty cry. Sesshomaru grunted and pulled back again, repeating the motion, moving his lips a little, trying to find the one nerve that would make this so much better.

It was moments like these that the demon wished Inuyasha was a woman. They had a vagina, you stuck it inside, you used it properly and you were both happy. But with a man it was different; it had to be done properly, as an arse was not normally meant for this. You needed to prepare him, stretch him, be slow until his pleasure was unlocked. And that was exactly what the demon did as he thrust into his brother hard, hitting his prostate by pure chance, making his brother literally scream with pleasure.

"Oh, god! Yes! There, please..please…more…Sesshomaru…" The hanyou moaned, a smile spreading over his face.

The demon smirked, picking up his pace as he began to fuck his brother into the bedding. He slammed his hips hard against his, the sound of their coupling mixing in with the sound of their hearts. The organs beat hard, crashing in their ears.

_**BOOM BOOM BOOM!** _

The blood pumping organs beat wildly, recreating the sound of thunder as their skin smacked together in pure love and lust. They moaned and mewled, saying each other's name as they pulled each other closer.

_**BOOM BOOM BOOM!** _

Sesshomaru pulled the hanyou up to sit on him as he bounced him on his cock, thrusting up harder and faster. Inuyasha's little noises and moans were beginning to make the demon lose control, his fangs lengthening as he leaned in and sunk his teeth into the tender flesh of his silky neck. The blood that poured into his mouth was smoother than it had ever been, Inuyasha's heart beat literally pounding in his mouth. Moments later he felt the same, pricking feeling in his neck as he did the night before, feeling his blood rush from his body into his brother's.

The dogs continued their rutt, their hearts crashing like drums and waves, their bellies warming as their libido fell into overdrive. They pulled away from each other's necks, the demon's hand now pumping the hanyou's cock, the noises that he forced out of him sweeter than anything he had ever heard.

"S-Sesshomaru…I…F-fuck…" The hanyou could barely think of words, his mind beginning to go blank as he continuously felt the large cock his brother had thrust deep and hard into him over and over again. It was impossible to think, impossible to hear anything but their sex and hearts.

Pushing him back down, Sesshomaru shifted their hips so that he could pound into him deeper and deeper. Inuyasha cried out, the heat rising in his belly until he felt almost sick with lust, his orgasm so close yet so far out of reach for him. He clawed at the demon's skin, drawing more blood before whimpering, one of his ears suddenly sucked into the heat of the demon's mouth.

Sesshomaru sucked and nibbled on the twitching appendage, his orgasm closing in the more they fucked. The claws that dug into his skin, ripping out chunks of his flesh and making him bleed, the heat of his brother's crevice, his ears, his mewls, his everything. It was driving him absolutely nuts!

And then he heard his brother finally force out a constructed sentence, one warning him that soon their coupling would come to an end. The demon began to thrust harder, his orgasm coming quick as he pulled his mouth off Inuyasha's ear. A mighty roar ripped through his chest, the hanyou beneath him snarling as they reached their end at the same time, sperm shooting from their manhoods. The demon filled his brother's heat with his fluid, thrusting a couple more times into him to force it all inside. The hanyou splattered over his chest, making more of a mess of himself as Sesshomaru collapsed on top of him.

"Y…You're heavy…" Inuyasha whispered, his arms and body completely limp as he closed his eyes. "And..amazing…"

"You're just saying things…" Sesshomaru smirked, burying his nose in the hanyou's neck.

"I'm not…bah…take a compli…ment…for once…asshole…"

The demon chuckled and lapped at his skin, running his tongue up his neck and cheek.

"You weren't too bad…yourself…Inuyasha…" He panted and pulling his hips back to get out of his brother's ass.

"N-no! stay inside…it feels good now…don't be an ass, okay?...just..please…"

"And you said I was perverted."

The hanyou slapped the demon's arm, barely making him flinch. Sesshomaru shook his head and pressed himself closer, shifting them onto their sides as he pulled his moko-moko around them.

"Now you may go and see your village whenever you please…" He whispered, shutting his eyes, ready for sleep to embrace him.

"Only if you promise to marry me…"

The demon opened his eyes, shifting a little to look at the tired hanyou's face.

"What?"

"If we go back to the village…I want Miroku to make this official…like…do it the old human way…bind us forever…I don't think I could have anyone else…like…Kagome is gone…she…fucked me over…I don't want anyone else."

"You're delusional and lust struck."

"Have an open mind, Sesshomaru…you didn't think…that we could just sit here and dance around the fact that we both actually kind of feel something?"

"So you admit you have feelings for me?"

"Well yeah!" The hanyou shot up, glaring at the demon. "I'm positive that I love you, if the drums and all of this wasn't enough to prove that! I don't want this to have no name, and I don't want to be sitting here in limbo wondering what we are. I want you as my mate, my friend, my brother, my fucking husband, if you will. I don't know about you, but this is all I have been able to think about, and I don't…I don't want to stop thinking about you…or this…or the drums…and I don't want to be alone anymore…You've made me feel loved, really loved, for the first time in years."

The demon blinked and despite the protest earlier, pulled out of his brother, his cock now limp and covered in his semen.

"You realize what you're asking of me, yes? Life long commitment, Inuyasha. Neither of us are going to die for a very, very long time, maybe even never. Are you willing to give yourself completely to a man you wanted dead only weeks ago?"

"I never wanted you dead. I wanted you to be my equal and to be my brother, whether death proved that or not."

Sesshomaru sighed and looked down at his hands, fiddling with his claws.

"Inuyasha…I will go through this human tradition with you…and I will give you a proper home, and a family, and I will do anything you ask of me…on one condition."

The hanyou's ears flattened and he narrowed his eyes.

"What?"

"You give me Tetsusaiga."

"You're an asshole, you know that?"

"I am perfectly well aware that I am what I just fucked."

The demon laughed as the hanyou jumped on him beating at his chest as he flipped him over again, kissing every inch of his face before he was reduced to nothing but a puddle of love in his arms.

It was amazing, how in such short time a drum could pick up a rhythm and create the most beautiful, intoxicating music that could make your blood rush like a white water river. Even more amazing was how every inch of the one you loved, whether they bore calloused hands or not, could be as smooth as the spiders silk. All loved could be woven in the beat of a song, a song that you could sing a thousand times over in a thousand different ways. Time and blood do not matter, as long as the rhythm remains.

_**Fin** _


End file.
